Tianee Musk
Appearance: Tianee is a teenage girl with turquoise (greenish-blue) wavy hair, with two loosen buns ties on each sides of her head. Her eyes is a shade of light copper, stands out with her pale comflexion. She wears a white fur cape made from bear skin that reached her mid back over a long sleeves light blue dress and brown pant. Pieces of white fur is sewed to the end of the dress, and there are two high splits on each sides to maximum her legs movement. Tianee wears a belt across her chest and over her shoulder for the weapon to be attacted behind her back, and in the front is a reel of fishing line. She wears dark brown gloves all the time, and white boots with brown buttons. In addition, she has two white strap on around her left thigh to hold a small pouch. Personality: Tianee is the type who takes everything serious, she rarely smiles. She couldn't stand the idea of people 'having fun' while they obviously have important tasks to complete, and most likely will scold them for that (This is due the rest of her team never take things serious enough). Though it is wrong to say she doesn't care about other people - Tianee does care, but she often tries to hide it and scold them instead. Raised in a warrior family, she's a strong-willed young woman and takes pride in herself and other warriors, will never back down from a fair fight and never do anything selfish. Tianee is also known for taking trophies from hunting trips and battlefields "An airhead, a flirt and an anti-social. Why exactly am I a part of this team again ?" Her opinion about team CIST. To her, the rest of the team is a mess, they are just too carefree. Tianee deems herself 'stuck with them' with no other choices, and she often acts like a leader around them. As tactic planner of the team, she prefers to have everything plans out beforehand, but if something unexpected happened, she will be thrown into confusion. History: Born and raised in a warrior tribe, she has been taught to fight by her parents and other warrior in the tribe. Her past is uneventful, and other than one time she fell off a small cliff during a hunting trip is worth talking about, the rest is plain and uninteresting. Her parents encourage her to choose her own path, and when Tianee heard about Beacon Academy, she instantly applied without a second thought, hoping to be trained by the best and become stronger. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Ocean Thorn - Dual Mechanic Claw-Trident (DMCT) is Tianee's weapon of choice that can be attacted to the backside of the belt she wears over her chest. It is a hybrid of a trident with a mechanic claw. The two claws at the end of Ocean Thorn can be folded together to avoid getting in the way. When in need of capture something/someone, it can be shoot out with force enough to pin her enemy to anything, before pulls them back to her with the chain connects between the claw and the pole. In trident form, a golden blade can be ejected in the middle and therefore created a trident-like weapon which she can uses in close combat. There are also a set of buttons in the middle with 3 function: Shoot/withdraw the claw, eject/deject the hidden blade and the last function is to spin the claw/trident in circle with high speed, perferably to be used as a finish move - after stabbing her enemy, she pressed the button and created the most gruelsome kill possible. (Incase some of you don't understand: Imagine stabbing someone with a knife, and then spinning that same knife around in circle and then pulls it out with one try. Very messy and painful kill.) Ability: Other than physically strong, Tianee has a very good aim and rarely miss. While good at following order, Tianee almost never show any mercy to her enemies, and most of them are either dead (If the order is to kill) or beaten to the point they wishes they were dead (If the order is to capture). Tianee can smells and hears things from 10 miles around her, however, she is slow on her feet. So she often stays and counters her enemies instead. Misc *Love reindeer. Tianee has a huge soft spot for these creature. *Her favorite food is fries fish and caviar. *She thinks nickname is stupid and get pissed off easily when Idina calls her "Dolly-T" or the rest of the team calls her "Tiny Tina". Trivia: *Her name, 'Tianee' means 'Deer'. Her full name is 'Deer Musk' *Tianee is created on July 20th 2013. Category:Team CIST Category:Fan Made Character